It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crop growth in agriculture, but also, for example, to constructions and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects (such as termites and white grubs).
Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars concerning crop, turf or constructions. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids, but may cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes and cotton. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids while without damaging the crops, and have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
The following patents disclosed a variety of dihalopropene compounds with insecticidal and acaricidal activities: CN1137265, CN1318535, CN1681771, CN1780818, CN1780825, CN1860874, CN101208088, U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,137, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,880, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,861, US20060247283, US20050288186, US20040224994, US20070142229 and WO2003074498 etc. However, there is no report whether the dihalopropene compounds have fungicidal activity. Meanwhile people will still need to continue developing novel insecticide and fungicide in order to prevent diseases and insect pests in agricultural or other fields. The representative compound Pyridalyl is a patent product of Japan sumitomo chemical Co., Ltd, and has good insecticidal activity against lepidoptera of vegetables and cotton. The structure is as follows:
